


Koroshimasu goes shopping

by HappyCabby



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyCabby/pseuds/HappyCabby
Summary: Koroshimasu needs to buy the goodies. My wife's boyfriend and I help.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Koroshimasu goes shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koroshimasu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koroshimasu/gifts).



Koroshimasu needed a basket of apples and fresh pears. She'd run out of them unfortunately, but she has a solution. She knew of a wonderful group of people who were always willing and ready to help out. 

Ringing up Happy Cabby, she made sure to remind him to bring his wife's boyfriend for their little trip! The more the merrier, as they say! 

Happy Cabby was thrilled and flattered to do this for his friend. They got ready after having coffee at Starbucks (Tim Hortons sucks more) and bustled inside the grocery store.

Happy Cabby's wife's handsome boyfriend used his manly charms to gather a few bundles of berries ripe with deliciousness you've never seen (tasted) before. Once those were added to the list, Koroshimasu hunted for the pears. 

Never giving up on her mission, she made her way to the other end of the grocery store, which was slowly becoming crowded. A zucchini looked tempting but she was here for something else.

When Koroshimasu found the fruits and vegetables, she saw how amazing the peaches and pears looked. She was basking in her happiness while Happy Cabby bought the delectable looking fruit for his friend.

Now that everything had been checked off their list, together, Koroshimasu and her friends went out to celebrate. They met up with Happy Cabby's wife's who then took them to Dairy Queen, and no one complained.

(™ For all the product placement here so I don't get sued?)

The end


End file.
